Dennis Madalone
Dennis Madalone or Dennis "Danger" Madalone, as he is also known, was the stunt co-ordinator for Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. He has also appeared in numerous small stunt acting roles in those series. He is the son of fellow stuntman Chuck Madalone and is married to stuntwoman Linda L.C. Madalone and is the brother-in-law of stunt performer George Colucci. Madalone attended the South Plainfield High School in New Jersey with fellow stunt performers and friends Mark Riccardi and Irving E. Lewis. In 2002 he wrote, produced and performed the song and music video "America We Stand As One", which became one of the most downloaded music videos on the Internet. Also participating in the video were stunt performers Tom Morga, Patricia Tallman , Stephen Pisani, Christopher Doyle, and his wife. His most recent project was as the stunt coordinator for the television series Without a Trace (2002-2006, with Patricia Tallman, Stephen Pisani, Enrique Murciano, and Mark Riccardi). Star Trek appearances Image:Dennis Madalone, Where no one has gone before.jpg|''Enterprise''-D crewman Image:Ramos.jpg|Ramos, a Human Starfleet Security crewman Image:Kivas Fajos Henchman.jpg|One of Kivas Fajo's employees Image:Alliance member.jpg|An alliance member Image:Hendrick.jpg|Hendrick, a Human Starfleet Transporter specialist Image:Guard frame of mind.jpg|Tilonian guard Image:Unnamed Borg Drone, Descent I.jpg|Invading Borg Drone Image:Dennis Madalone Klingon, Firstborn.jpg|Klingon assassin Image:Hunter_2.jpg|Hunter #2 Image:Norkova helmsman.jpg|Norkova helmsman Image:Ennis warrior.jpg|Ennis warrior Image:Burning man, If wishes were horses.jpg|A burning man Image:Terran Marauder.jpg|Terran Marauder , , Image:Dennis Madalone, Time and again.jpg|A guard, from an unnamed planet Image:Atul.jpg|Atul, a Klingon Image:Bajoran trooper, Shakaar.jpg|Bajoran trooper Image:Defiant Security Officer.jpg|''Defiant'' Security officer Image:Klingon_monster_DS9.jpg|Holographic skull fighter Image:Bajoran Security Officer 3.jpg|Bajoran security deputy Image:Klingon_warrior_1.jpg|Klingon warrior Image:Kazon-Nistrim 1, State of flux.jpg|Kazon guard Image:Wounded human, The 37s.jpg|Human Image:Defiant_Crewman.jpg|Starfleet officer Image:Kazon-Pommar guard.jpg|Kazon-Pommar guard Image:Dopterian Thief.jpg|Dopterian Robber Image:TyGokor guard 2.jpg|Klingon guard Image:Morn Dennis Madalone.jpg|Morn Image:Voyager science officer, Basics II.jpg|Science division officer Image:Voth guard 1, Distant origin.jpg|Voth guard Image:Bajoran Scavenger 2.JPG|Bajoran Scavenger Image:Cardassian guard 1 2346.jpg|Terok Nor guard Image:Klingon Officer 2 Dennis Madalone.jpg|Klingon Officer #2 Image:Romulan guard, Inter arma enim silent leges.jpg|A Romulan guard Image:Madalone What you leave behind.jpg|Cardassian rebel Image:Dennis Madalone, Klingon, Prophecy.jpg|Klingon crewman Stunt double appearances Image:Stunt double Ken Olandt.jpg|Stunt double for Ken Olandt Image:Stunt double Kenny Morrison.jpg|Stunt double for Kenny Morrison Other appearances * ** as stunt double for Vaughn Armstrong (uncredited) ** as colonist (uncredited) ** at least one episode as a Romulan (uncredited) * ** as Albino guard #2 (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Tony Plana (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Tony Plana (uncredited) ** as Gangmember #4 (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Wallace Shawn (uncredited) ** as stunt double for Colm Meaney (uncredited) ** as stunt double for B.J. Davis (uncredited) ** as Klingon Warrior #3 (uncredited) ** as Breen guard (uncredited) ** at least two episodes as a Jem'Hadar (uncredited) ** at least one episode as a Ferengi Waiter (stunts) (uncredited) **''at least one episode'' as stunt double for Max Grodenchik (uncredited) * ** as Operations Division Crewman on bridge (uncredited) ** as Science Division Crewman on bridge (uncredited) ** as Operations Division Crewman in main engineering (uncredited) ** as a Mokra guard (uncredited) Stunt coordinator credits * ** (Season 4) ** (Season 5) ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected stunt filmography * Miracle Mile (1989, with Denise Crosby, Robert DoQui, Earl Boen, Raphael Sbarge, Brian Thompson, Jenette Goldstein, and Ken Lesco) * Chopper Chicks in Zombietown (aka Cycle Sluts; 1989; with Lycia Naff, Earl Boen and Rob King) * Shocker (1989, with Patricia Tallman, John Tesh, Dendrie Taylor, and Brent Spiner) * Darkman (1990, with Larry Drake, Nicholas Worth, Aaron Lustig, Neal McDonough, B.J. Davis, and Christopher Doyle) * Guyver (1991, with Michael Berryman, Spice Williams-Crosby, Jeffrey Combs, and Tim Trella) * Mom and Dad Save the World (1992, with Teri Garr, Thalmus Rasulala, Wallace Shawn, Lynn Salvatori, and Tom Morga) * Army of Darkness (1992, with Patricia Tallman, Ian Abercrombie, Rad Milo, George Colucci, Chuck Borden, John Nowak, and Brian J. Williams) * Pulp Fiction (1994, with Scott McElroy, Ken Lesco, and Christopher Doyle) * Suicide Kings (1997, with Cliff De Young, Spike Silver, and Chuck Hicks) * Wishmaster (1997, with Tony Todd, Kane Hodder, Betty McGuire, and Cyndi Pass) * Jennifer is Dead (2002, with Patricia Tallman, Tom Morga, and Lynn Salvatori) * Karla (2006, with Patricia Tallman and George Colucci) * Hindsight (2007, with Richard Riehle and Gary J. Wayton) * Marlowe (2007, with Sherman Augustus, Lisa LoCicero, Michael Buchman Silver, Hubie Kerns, Stephen Pisani, Mark Riccardi, and Steve Rizzo, and directed by Rob Bowman) * Poor Things (up for 2008) External links * * * AmericaWeStandAsOne.com - official site * Interview at Seb's Raw Takes Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis Madalone, Dennis de:Dennis Madalone es:Dennis Madalone nl:Dennis Madalone